School Dance
by BobHasRainbowVeins
Summary: Anne is in her Junior Year at Kuro High School and the school dance is coming up soon. Can she convince a snobby and flamboyant Sophomore to go with her? ;Some Gauken Kuro/ Rated for homophobic language
1. Chapter 1

_Why does it have to be him?_

An intelligent girl, in her Junior year of High School, lingered in the hallway of her school She watched a scene as it unfolded before her; it was something that happened often. There was a jock that was in her year, and then there was a sophomore, and this wasn't just any sophomore.

Grell Sutcliff was a very well known student, not necessarily in a good way either. Firstly, he was a member of the Orchestra Group; he and a lot of other sophmores were in the group. Most of them were tall and they all wore glasses, which magnified their brilliant yellow-green eyes. And they were as avoided as they were taunted, for they were known as being rather strong...and a few of them were gay or bisexual. That was another problem with Grell. He made it no secret that he had a thing for guys. If the way he walked and dressed didn't give him away, his attitude and ego did. He also stood out because of his long, bright red hair. It was nearly equivalent to that of her own. Except the girl, Anne, preferred to keep her hair short.

And so, she watched. The jock casually strolled over to the sophmore, who clutched his viola case in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hey, fag," The taller boy, Claude, sneered. He had been known for being homophobic, and people usually didn't talk to him if their social ranking wasn't '_superior_'.

Grell glared at him, saying nothing, his yellow-green eyes glowing fiercely. Claude walked up to him until he was not even a foot away from the other boy and he loomed over him.

"Why don't you give me this pretty little toy of yours?" he said smugly, grabbing at the instrument case in the red-head's hand. When he didn't let go of the case, the upperclassman swung his foot upwards, driving it into the others shin.

Anne knew what would happen next. She had been watching Grell for awhile now and was still amazed by his skills.

He may not have looked it, but the sophmore was strong. He ripped his case out of Claude's hand and shoved him, causing the bully to skid away a few feet, lose his balance, fall on his butt, and hit his head against a locker. Grell then took the opportunity to hurry off to his next class. It was time she got going as well.

"**_Burn in hell, you stupid queer!_**" the winded junior yelled from his place on the ground as Anne walked away.

**OO**

She had a crush on him, the boy with the striking red hair. But one-sided loves were bothersome to her.

The school dance was coming up soon and she wanted nothing more than to go with him. She had even been asked to the bance by a very kind senior named Vincent, and he was good looking too. She wished she had the courage to ask the lowerclassman, but his personality could be somewhat frightening. He was narcissistic and obsessed with his looks. Nothing was ever good enough for him. She feared that if she asked him, she would be harshly rejected. And then there was the fact that he wasn't really into girls...

_She only had a week before the dance._


	2. Chapter 2

Grell walked slowly down the sidewalk, the school behind him seemingly growing smaller and smaller with the more distance he covered. It had been another terrible day, one filled with taunts and harsh words. And even though he may have liked himself too much, and he may have seemed ever so proud, which he was, the words hurt. They were like someone clawing at his chest constantly, forever shouting in his ears. The only ones who really understood him were in the Orchestra Club, being taunted as well. It was never ending, and perhaps the only two that were rarely teased were William, who was in the same year as Grell, and Ronald, who was a freshman.

William only managed to get out of it because he was not attached to anyone. He never showed affection, he never showed any emotions at all. Not even to the childhood friend that he had known for years, the one that had fallen for him all those years ago. And then there was Ron who was always trying to get it with the ladies. Quite the womanizer already, he was the only one in the group that was not a sophomore. But, that was fine; Grell had taking a liking to tutoring the younger one so he could keep up with the rest of their group.

And then there was always Eric and Alan…Eric was always fine. It was Alan who was always teased, and Alan who often cracked from all of the stress. There had already been a few times this year that Eric had gotten into a fight with someone that made his boyfriend cry. He surprised everyone because, amazingly enough, he hadn't been expelled yet even after all of the people he has hounded on. Then again, he always had a valid reason to defend himself with.

The red-head didn't really have someone. He had his huge crush on William, but that was obviously going nowhere fast. There were people that stood to him, though. Like, for instance, there was a particular girl that was always staring at him. Her hair was bright red, along with everything else about her; her eyes, her nails, even her lipstick was bright red. But, she was always watching him. Even when he was picked on, she was there, but she did not raise a finger to help him. She was probably just like all of the others; what a shame it was, for such beauty to be wasted.

Why, why, why. Why was it always him? What was so bad about him? He could be nice sometimes…he had good looks. His personality was sort of cute even though he could be annoying. All in all, he wasn't a bad person. So why…why did everyone have to pick on him? Even that girl…the one who stood out, always dressed in that brilliant red. Was there no one in the school who was just like him? These questions raced through Grell's mind and the first few tears trailed down his face, leaving damp skin in their paths.

_Sometimes, I just can't take it._

_**Why?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Anne hadn't seen the sophomore with the flowing red hair in two days. She was running out of time to ask him to the dance and had decided to ask him next time she saw him. Not only that, but she was worried about him. Was he hurt? Was he.._.ok_...?

"Anne-?"

"-I'm fine," she murmured, flashing her teacher a weary smile.

She was in a science, Human Anatomy class. But she wasn't learning; she was sitting in on the class and she acted as a student teacher. The bell rang, and just as Mr. Brauchman walked over to close the door, a student ran into the classroom, though he didn't seem out of breath whatsoever.

Anne's eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was Grell; she eyed him as he walked over to his seat. His face was covered with a heavy layer of foundation, but it was easy to tell that he was attempting to cover up several ugly bruises. Even his hair seemed duller than usual. But when the sophomore turned and sat down, she saw that his eyes were as sharp as ever. All pity for him vanished; he was not going to wallow in self pity and he did not seem upset, so what right did she have to be?

**OO**

As the class wrapped up, Anne gathered her things, ready to leave. While the other students had half an hour of freetime, she had another class to go to. But she had something to accomplish before leaving...

"Grell."

"...What?" the boy replied, looking up from a blank paper that had been assigned as homework.

The junior drew in a deep breath and her words came out smoother than she expected them to. "Wait at your locker after lunch."

He seemed confused, but didn't question what she said. He simply shrugged and replied with a simple 'whatever'. And with that, Anne left the room.

**...**

A boy with brown hair got out of his seat and sat on the red-headed sophomore's table, smirking. "Looks like even good ol' Annie wants to add some more bruises to that disgusting little face of yours." Annie was a name that everyone knew Anne hated; all the more reason to add it to an insult.

"Shut it," Grell growled, trying to ignore the other student by continuing to stare at his paper.

The boy only snickered more. "Look at you, fiesty! So then, why try to cover all of these bruises with makeup? Makeup will never make you pretty, or a girl!"

The sophomore clenched his fist, but said nothing, trying to resist punching the kid in the ribs as his taunts continued. "I mean, seriously-"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave Grell alone already. As you can see, I have a test I need to study for and your incessant insults are interrupting the silence I need. Besides, you should act more mature and realize that even if he may be of homosexual orientation, he is able to hold his own, and as all of you ill-mannered barbarians say, he is capable of 'kicking your ass'."

In front of them, a boy with hair as black as a crow's feathers and with skin as white as snow, turned around, glaring at Grell's tormentor with irritated red eyes. His name was Sebastian, and it was a well known fact that the red-headed boy was always after him. It wasn't surprising though; he had good looks, and a nice body, lean and muscular from years of playing soccer. Yet, he didn't try to draw attention to himself, though it often found him.

The rude boy's sneer turned into a frown, and his face was turning red with anger. But before he could go off on Sebastian, his frown turned back into a wicked smile. "What have we here? The gentleman is sticking up for the stupid fag. This is definitely not something that happens everyday, now is it?" he chuckled, and he was the only one chuckling. Normally, others would have joined in by then. Perhaps it had been the soccer player's boldness that had silenced the crowd.

There came the sound of a moving chair from the corner of the room, then there were footsteps to follow it. Before the homophobe could even figure out who had gotten out of their seat, a powerful hand slapped him across the face, causing him to fall off the desk onto the floor. And his attacker was none other than William T. Spears.

"Did you not hear the sports junkie? Leave him alone already. Some people are trying to work, and you are being quite distracting and being truthful, you are pissing me off. It's a hard thing to do, but it's possible. Now pick yourself up off the ground and go back to your seat; or do I need to inflict more abuse on your face?" The black-haired boy's voice was that of a snarl, and his yellow-green eyes glittered dangerously; something they rarely did.

The student stood up slowly and finally backed down. After taking a long moment to glare at William, he went over to his seat and sat in silence. Will looked at Grell through the corner of his eye and gave a slight nod, before heading back to his own seat. Of course, William cared for Grell. But he avoided comforting the red-head, and that only made him feel more lonely than he already was.

Oh well;; at least this time he had had two amazing guys stand up for him. It was probably the first and last time something like that would ever happen...

He couldn't help but wonder from earlier...why was he needed at his locker after lunch? What was it that Anne, the junior that he always caught watching him, the one that had seen him get into many fights, wanted? Something told him she wasn't looking for a fight, either...


End file.
